


Get Blown by the Cyclones

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon, Cause Liam and clark Kent are basically the same person, Fluff, Fundraiser, Getting Together, M/M, but with High school AU feels, crop tops, inspired by a few lines in Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: "You know he likes you, right?"Who knew those words could change so much about how you feel about someone?Ft. a crop top





	Get Blown by the Cyclones

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by season 1 episode 20(i think) of Smallville when Clark learns that Chloe likes him (like wow what an idiot everyone knew but you Superman)
> 
> His line was "It's funny how finding out a secret can make you see someone in a whole new light" (or something like that) and I thought it would be cute Thiamized so I did it.
> 
> *not betaed

“Thanks, Theo,” Liam told the older boy as he closed his math book and sent Theo a smile.

“Anytime,” Theo told him, insisted really. Liam just nodded and smiled up at the chimera expectantly and… a little awkwardly before he moved to sit on the floor in front of his bed next to his friend. “So uh… what are gonna do now that you’re done with your homework for the weekend?”

“I don’t know,” Liam said absentmindedly as he picked up a controller and started a game, already getting lost in the virtual violence.

“I’ll see you at school,” Theo tried but only got a mumble for a response from Liam. “Bye Mason.”

“Later, Theo,” Mason called at Theo exited. Once he heard the front door close, he paused the game.

“Why’d you do that?”

“You know he likes you, right?”

Mason’s words were a bit surprising. Not that it was that weird that someone liked him, just that Mason felt the need to point it out. Liam furrowed his brows. “Of course, he likes me. We’re friends. Friends are supposed to like each other.”

“Not like that,” Mason said. “He really likes you and if you would just get your head out of your ass maybe you would realize it.”

Liam scoffed. “Theo doesn’t like me.”

Mason sighed. “Just think about it for a second. Like really think about it.”

Liam shook his head and rolled his eyes in protest but Mason shoved him. “Fine.”

“You’ve got him wrapped around your finger and you don’t even realize it,” Mason informed him. “Ever since you brought him back he’s been weird. He saved you and nearly sacrificed himself… for you. You don’t just do that for someone unless you really care.

Liam supposed Mason was a little right. Theo had been very different since he came back and Liam had taken that for granted. Who knows what would’ve happened if Theo had decided to go all evil on their asses. And sure… maybe Theo was a little partial to Liam compared to everyone else.

But that didn’t mean-

“He does anything you ask him to,” Mason continued. “Last week you asked him to break into our math teachers house. He did it! Because of you!-”

“Well, at least now we know she’s not a werewolf-”

“Yesterday, he flirted with three of your teammates because you asked him to find out where they get their steroids,” Mason added, voice getting louder. “And today-”

“I don’t think you need to-”

“Today he helped you with your homework-”

“He does that every day,” Liam said. Only then did he really realize what that meant. “... I see what you’re saying. … but that doesn’t mean he likes me like-like-... romantically-”

“Yes it does, Liam! Just-” Mason facepalmed and took a deep breath. “Trust me, Liam. He is head-over-heels for you. There. I opened your eyes to it and now what you do with your new found sight is up to you.”

After that, Liam couldn’t really focus on anything. Did Theo really like him?

~~~

Liam was walking down the hall to his locker, half asleep when he saw Theo turning the dial of his lock. Could Theo really like him like that?

Liam halted in front of his own locker, not taking his eyes off of Theo. Maybe he was asking himself the wrong question. Could he really like Theo like that? Theo’s eyes landed on him and the other boy was immediately smiling and sending a wave his direction.

Liam felt stupid now. Anybody with half a brain should’ve been able to see the desire and longing in his eyes. Why didn’t Liam?

He didn't even know Theo was an option.

That changes thi-who's that?

Theo's attention was taken by a brunette with long curls in her hair and a crop top. Liam furrowed his brows in confusion at the way her stealing Theo's attention made him feel. And-oh. Why was Theo glancing at her belly button?

If Theo looking wasn't bad enough he had to go and run the fabric between his fingers and say something to the girl. Liam knew it was a flirt. Of course, Mason was wrong. Theo probably didn't even like guys that way.

Liam felt a wave of hot, jealousy when Theo looked back at him as the girl walked away. Liam frowned and looked away, returning to pull his books out and storm to class before Theo has a chance to talk to him.

~~~

Liam was off his game. Why? He didn't want to admit it. He'd already caused a teammate to sprain his ankle and gotten two detentions for snapping at his teachers. Now he Corey was pulling him to the side and they were walking it off. “What's going on with you today?”

Liam just huffed and gave a shrug.

“Is this about Theo?”

“Did Mason talk to you?”

“He didn't have to.”

Liam and Corey sat on a bench on the far side of the field, Liam sighing. “It’s weird how when you find out a secret it can make you see someone in a whole new light.”

“Yeah…” Liam heard the tone in Corey’s voice, dreamy. He followed the boy’s eyes to where Theo was sitting next to Mason… wearing what appeared to be the same crop top the girl was wearing earlier.

Liam grunted, mixed emotions keeping him from doing anything stupid. Instead, he shifted his gaze back to Corey. “Now that I know… I think Theo feels that way about me… I guess I can kinda see myself liking him as more than just a friend.”

Liam waited for Corey to respond but he was kinda distracted by Theo wearing a crop top. Who wouldn’t be? Liam cleared his throat. “Uh. Sorry. More than friends, huh?”

“I saw him with a girl today and… I got jealous,” Liam said. “I’ve seen him with girls before and it never made me jealous until…”

“Until you realized that Theo was something you wanted for yourself?” Corey offered.

Liam’s gaze wandered back to Theo in the bleachers, making him angry again. “He’s wearing her shirt. I don’t understand why he’d be wearing her-”

Corey laughed and Liam snapped his head around to glare at him. “Hey, relax. Did you read it?”

Liam squinted and read the black print that was against the light, grey fabric: “Get Blown by the Cyclones”. Liam bowed his head shaking it in shame and embarrassment. “That was patty from the fundraising team he was talking to.”

“Probably,” Corey said. “And he paid for the shirt probably to impress you… or at least get your attention-”

“Welp, he definitely got what he wanted,” Liam said before closing his eyes and biting his lip.

Corey looked at Liam and cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Are you… are you thinking about hi-”

“How can I not? You have eyes, right?”

“I do. But only for Mason-”

“Oh shut up. You were just drooling over Theo two seconds ago-”

“Can you blame me?”

“No,” Liam admitted. “But if you keep looking, I’m gonna punch you.”

“I think I’m gonna make Mason buy one of those shirts.”

Liam growled.

Corey put his hands up in surrender. For someone who literally just realized they wanted Theo, Liam was already being oddly possessive.

~~~

It took a while for Liam to calm down enough that he could have a real conversation with anyone but the next day, Theo was coming over to help Liam with his homework again.

Now that Liam knew, he could see all the signs. The way Theo talked to him, he teased him a little but ultimately showed compassion towards him and genuine excitement when Liam succeeded. The way he looked, he looked when he thought Liam wasn’t going to notice. The way they touched, Liam never noticed Theo’s touch before. But now it made his skin tingle and his heart race.

“You ok?”

Theo’s voice was something Liam would never get used to. So smooth and strong but somehow soft too.

“Yeah,” Liam said giving an abrupt nod.

“You sure?” Theo must’ve thought that Liam was confused about the problem he’d just explained so he started over and used some different words. Liam heard none of them. He was too busy just watching Theo so intently, focusing on those lips of his…

Until they frowned. “Liam, are you even payin-”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Who’d said that?

Liam didn’t, did he?

He did.

Crap.

“What?”

“I know you like me,” Liam said without even thinking. His mind felt like it was running a million miles a minute. He was going to go insane at this rate.

Theo didn’t reply for a minute, only a brief second of his shoulder tensing up and then releasing. “What?” he scoffed. “Like you? What gave you that idea?”

“Everything,” Liam answered quickly. “Plus Mason.”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Please, Liam. I know you only want me because you saw Patty with me the other day and you got jealous.-”

“I’m an idiot, OK? I didn’t even think you were an option until I found out that you liked me and ever since then I’ve been going insane-”

“How did it take you this long to notice?!”

“I just said-”

“I know!” Theo said standing up and storming towards the door. “You’re an idiot!”

Liam flinched when the door slammed and he left. Well, now Liam was just confused and… a little heartbroken.

~~~

After moping about what happened to Mason for an hour, he finally decided he should eat something before he went to bed early and cried himself to sleep thinking about Theo. He ran into his mother in the kitchen.

“Uh oh. Who’s the girl?”

“Theo,” Liam said shamelessly, a frown playing on his face.

“Oh,” his mother hummed. “So something is finally happening with you two?”

“I’m so stupid.”

Jenna sighed. “Most boys are.”

“I don’t know what to do, mom.”

Jenna listened to Liam as he explained what happened, probably giving her a few details about some of his sexual feelings for the boy that she didn’t want to know.

“Honey, I think maybe he just wants you to work for it,” she told him. “He’s been trying to get your attention for months and that wasn’t easy. Maybe he needs you to work for him-”

“But, mom, he’s so hot,” Liam whined.

~~~

Ultimately, Liam took Jenna’s advice. He was going to work to get Theo’s attention. He was going to put in some effort and hopefully, it would make Theo happy enough to at least give him a kiss.

The next thing Liam knew, he was no longer able to ignore Theo when he was watching him in the stands while they practiced. At first, he would just get cutely distracted but coach threatened him so he decided to show off whenever he could.

Then Liam started slipping things into Theo’s locker. Usually, it consisted of something sweet with a short note. One day, Liam was feeling extra daring and stuffed his sweaty jersey in there after practice. The next day, he saw Theo hesitating to open his locker because he could definitely smell Liam’s scent all over it. As Theo opened it, Liam brushed by him and told him over his shoulder, “There’s a big game tonight. It would be cool if you could come.”

Theo managed a cool, “We’ll see” which made Liam start to go even more mad. Theo never gave him back the jersey but Liam knew he kept it in his backpack.

~~~

One day, Theo came over to help Liam with his math homework but he got there before Liam since Liam hung around the locker room to talk to Coach for a few minutes. When Liam finally got home, Theo was sitting on his bed wearing… “Is that my sweatshirt?”

Theo looked up at Liam from his textbook, expressionless. “I got cold,” he said plainly. “Can we make this quick? I need to work on my history homework after this.”

“Of course,” Liam said kicking his shoes off and sitting next to him. “But you could stay and I could help you with your homework.” Liam had been waiting for this opportunity. Theo seemed to be a well-rounded guy and completely capable of doing all of his school work on his own. He never needed help. And even if he did, History was the only subject Liam knew how to help in.

Liam did get some sweet revenge on Theo, flirting the hell out of him while he helped Theo craft his short essay. Sure, his flirting was in no way subtle like Theo’s was. He smirked when Theo gave him an irritated look. “What? Did I say something?”

Theo shook his head. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

“OK,” Liam said before he just leaned in and kissed him. It wasn’t like either of them had expected. They weren’t trying to devour each other selfishly. It was sweet and gentle, slow and tentative.

At first, anyways.

Then they looked in each other’s eyes and they were so gone. “I can think of more fun things to do than homework,” Liam said casually.

“Enough said,” Theo said, shoving their books onto the floor and pouncing on top of Liam.

~~~

Turns out “Get Blown by the Cyclones” is not just a play on words. No wonder the LaCrosse team was stepping up their game. Those crop tops were getting to everyone’s head. Not that Liam was complaining.

“So does everyone in those crop tops have to give a LaCrosse player a blow job?” Liam asked.

Theo chuckled. “What?”

“Explain ‘Get Blown by the Cyclones’ without talking about sex.”

“... I was the one who came up with the idea,” Theo admitted, a smirk playing on his face. Liam sat up from the bed and looked at Theo surprised. Theo smiled. “Well, a fundraiser never hurt… and neither did a little confidence boost for the players.”

“Clever.”

“You’re welcome,” Theo said sitting up and meeting Liam with a kiss. “For both.”


End file.
